Terkunci
by Erry-kun
Summary: Sungguh, Aomine lebih senang terkunci di ruang seperti ini sendirian dari pada berbagi tempat dengan Midorima Shintarou yang—menurutnya—maniak kebersihan, ramalan bintang, dan suka mengurusi urusan orang lain. / "Kenapa?—oi, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" "Aku tidak memerah, nanodayo!" / Aomine/Midorima.


Midorima Shintarou duduk dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sol sepatu ke lantai dan jari-jari tangan saling bertautan gelisah. Kepalanya menunduk, antara memerhatikan sesuatu yang menarik di bawah sana atau menghindari kontak mata yang mungkin saja tidak sengaja terjadi dengan orang di sebelahnya.

Ini buruk dan bisa menjadi semakin buruk. Kesialan terbesar Midorima hari ini adalah kehilangan benda keberuntungannya ketika sibuk latihan; boneka kelinci kecil yang dia gantung di sleting tas sekolah. Entah jatuh di mana, Midorima sudah mencarinya ke mana-mana dan hasilnya tetap nihil minim petunjuk. Dia bersumpah lain kali tidak akan berani menggantung benda berharganya itu di sembarang tempat.

"Oi, Midorima."

Sedikit tersentak, Midorima menggerutu karena seruan orang di sampingnya ini benar-benar terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Apa, _nanodayo_?"

Midorima menjawab dengan nada suara ketus.

"Aku ... bosan," helaan napas terdengar.

Tidak memilih untuk menjawab, Midorima hanya bereaksi menghembuskan napas panjang.

Ah, Aomine Daiki. Laki-laki yang sebenarnya cukup jarang akrab dengannya—meskipun mereka ada di satu tim yang sama—ini sekarang yang duduk di sampingnya. Midorima menyesal harus mengakui bahwa Aomine adalah satu-satunya orang yang menemani eksistensinya di dalam ruangan kecil itu sekarang. Kenapa Midorima tidak keluar? Kalau dia bisa, dia sudah keluar dari ruangan yang tidak besar itu sejak puluhan menit yang lalu.

Mereka berdua dikunci dari luar oleh pihak yang—menurut Midorima—sangat seenaknya.

Salahkan juga benda keberuntungan Midorima yang hilang. Jika saja laki-laki bersurai hijau musim semi itu tidak sibuk mencari-cari boneka kelincinya didalam ruang ganti—dan jika saja Aomine tidak seenaknya tidur setelah latihan di lantai ruangan tersebut—mereka tidak akan berakhir seperti sekarang.

Belum lagi ponsel Aomine kehabisan tenaga sementara ponsel Midorima tidak sama sekali mendapatkan sinyal. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka hubungi.

Benar-benar buruk.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Terkunci (c) Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: latar waktu teikou, ooc, typo, possibly shounen-ai.**

 **A/N:** _bayangin Aomine dan Midorima waktu kelas satu SMP yaa, yang masih-masih imut-imut itu, hehe_.

* * *

 **Terkunci**

 **.: AoMido :.**

* * *

Aomine Daiki lagi-lagi menghembuskan napas berat frustasi, entah sudah keberapa kali. Sungguh, dia lebih senang terkunci di ruang seperti ini sendirian dari pada berbagi tempat dengan Midorima Shintarou yang—menurutnya—maniak kebersihan, ramalan bintang, dan suka mengurusi urusan orang lain. Dia menyebalkan dan tukang marah-marah karena hal sepele, karena itu Aomine tidak bisa terlalu akrab dengannya.

Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membunuh waktu membosankan itu, Aomine melirik jam dinding yang kebetulan dipajang di dinding dekat pintu. Dia mengerutkan dahi. Jika diperkirakan—karena Aomine tidak mau repot-repot menghitung—mereka sudah terjebak di dalam sana selama berjam-jam. Astaga, Aomine benar-benar bisa mati bosan.

Terpaan angin dingin cukup menusuk yang dirasakan kulit punggungnya mau tidak mau membuat Aomine sedikit tersentak. Dia berbalik ke belakang secara refleks untuk kemudian menemukan jendela kecil yang begitu tinggi tempatnya di atas sana. Warna langit terlihat sudah semakin gelap dan anginnya juga cukup kencang malam ini.

Nilai ulangan Aomine memang tidak sebagus Midorima, tapi dia tahu tetap mustahil bagi mereka untuk keluar dari ruangan ini melalui jendela sekecil itu.

Kembali duduk dengan posisi benar, laki-laki bersurai biru pekat itu menyatukan atensinya pada Midorima yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia sedikit penasaran karena sepertinya Midorima mengubah posisi duduknya dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini dia tampak meringkuk menyelipkan kedua tangannya di antara paha, agak membungkuk, dan— _uhh_ —sepertinya bahunya gemetaran.

Aomine cukup yakin Midorima seperti itu bukan karena takut hantu atau ingin buang air kecil.

"Midorima, kau—" Aomine membuka suara memecah keheningan, memberikan jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "—kedinginan?"

Mendengarnya, Midorima sedikit tersentak, tapi kemudian cepat-cepat dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, entah kenapa. "Ti-tidak!" tekannya.

"Hah? Tapi kau gemetaran," balas Aomine, seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya pada si lawan bicara, penasaran.

"Aku tidak gemetar, _nanodayo_!" Menyadari gerakan Aomine yang semakin condong mendekati tempatnya duduk, Midorima menggeser tubuhnya menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Me-menjauhlah, _nanodayo_!" katanya, seraya membuat gestur mengusir dengan sebelah tangannya.

Aomine membuang napas, sedikit kesal. Dia kembali pada posisi awalnya untuk kemudian bersuara, "Ya, terserah. Tapi aku kedinginan," katanya. "Kau ada ide untuk naik ke atas sana dan menutup jendela itu?" tanyanya, seraya menunjuk posisi sang pelaku dari angin dingin yang masuk menyeruaki ruangan tersebut.

Midorima mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Aomine secara refleks. Dia melebarkan sedikit pandangannya ketika menemukan jendela tersebut. Sedikit senang karena akhirnya menunjukkan titik terang bagi masalah suhu udara di seisi ruangan, tapi kesal juga kenapa jendela itu harus diletakkan begitu tinggi di atas sana.

Mendapati beberapa detik Midorima tidak juga bereaksi berarti, Aomine memusatkan atensi padanya kemudian. Maka didapatinya wajah sang penembak di lapangan itu sedikit memerah sementara kedua matanya menyayu lemas dan bahunya pun semakin jelas terlihat gemetar.

Aomine menghembuskan napas berat. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Midorima tidak mau mengaku dirinya kedinginan, padahal 'kan sudah jelas terlihat. Sial sekali, kondisi si surai rumput ini telah cukup membuat Aomine merasa kasihan melihatnya.

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Aomine segera beranjak dari kursi panjang tersebut. "Baiklah, dicoba saja ...," gumamnya, seraya berjalan mendekati tembok di mana jendela tersebut berada.

Midorima menatapnya secara refleks.

Mendongakkan kepalanya, Aomine mendecih, dilihat dari dekat, jendela itu ternyata benar-benar jauh tempatnya. Dia pun mencoba berjinjit, tapi tidak benar-benar berpengaruh. Akhirnya dia mulai meloncat-loncat setinggi mungkin untuk menggapainya. Lompatannya memang cukup tinggi, tapi karena jendela tersebut terbuka keluar, dia tidak bisa menutupnya meskipun ujung jarinya telah berhasil menyentuh kusen jendela.

Aomine terus melompat-lompat sebelum akhirnya gerakkannya terhenti tatkala ujung kaos yang dikenakannya terasa ditahan sesuatu. Kemudian dia berbalik dan menyadari bahwa Midorima sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan sebelah tangan menarik ujung kaosnya dan tatapan mata yang—lagi-lagi—dilemparnya ke arah lain.

"Aku akan membantu," dia berujar dengan suara kecil. Tampak seperti menyadari sesuatu, Midorima kemudian menambahkan, "Bukannya aku peduli, _nanodayo_."

 _Lagi-lagi_. Aomine dongkol.

Belum sempat si biru tua itu membuka suara, Midorima telah keburu berujar, "Menurutmu apa akan sampai jika naik ke kursi itu, _nanodayo_?" tanyanya, seraya menunjuk kursi panjang yang sejak tadi mereka pakai untuk duduk.

Aomine mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk, beberapa detik kemudian dia mendesah kecewa. "Aku rasa masih terlalu pendek."

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, _nanodayo_ ," gumam Midorima seraya mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap penjuru ruangan, mencari benda yang mungkin bisa menjadi tumpuan agar mereka bisa cukup tinggi untuk menutup jendela tersebut.

Aomine ikut melakukannya dan—anehnya—pandangannya kemudian terhenti pada Midorima.

 _Oh_. Aomine tiba-tiba memiliki ide.

"Oi, Midorima," panggilnya.

"Apa?"

Aomine tidak langsung menjawab, dia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Naik ke pundakku," katanya.

"Hah!?" Midorima terkejut berlebihan, "Ti-tidak mau, _nanodayo_!"

"Kenapa?—oi, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Aomine bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Aku tidak memerah, _nanodayo_!" tekan Midorima dan tanpa sadar wajahnya semakin memerah malu. "Apa tidak ada cara lain, _nanodayo_?"

"Ya," balas Aomine. "Aku yang naik ke pundakmu."

Sejujurnya Aomine tidak tega melakukannya dengan kondisi Midorima yang sekarang, tapi terserah si hijau itu saja lah dia lebih suka dilempar ke opsi yang mana. Midorima tampak berdenyit sedikit bingung, dua-duanya jelas bukan pilihan yang mengenakkan.

Pada akhirnya dia berujar, "Baiklah, aku yang naik, _nanodayo_ —" katanya. "—jangan coba-coba menjahiliku!"

"Ya, ya ...," balas Aomine malas, seraya berbalik menghadap tembok dan mulai membungkuk mempersilakan Midorima naik ke pundaknya.

Midorima menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup entah kenapa. Lalu dia mulai naik, cukup mudah karena tinggi badannya yang lumayan. Kemudian dia berhasil duduk menaruh kedua kakinya di bahu Aomine dengan nyaman— _uh, tidak_ —sama sekali tidak, karena Midorima baru meyadari dia harus merasakan ketika selangkangannya bergesekkan dengan tengkuk Aomine secara memalukan.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

"Oi, Midorima! Cepat tutup jendelanya! Kau sangat berat!"

Seruan kesal dari Aomine menyelamatkan Midorima dari salah fokusnya yang berbahaya.

"Aku sedang mencoba melakukannya, _Aho_ mine!" ejeknya, seraya mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Dia berhasil menaruh telapak tangannya di kusen jendela, tapi tetap belum cukup untuk meraih kaca yang terbuka ke luar. Mencoba meraih lebih tinggi, dia tetap tidak menggapainya. "Belum cukup, _nanodayo_. Kau tidak bisa berjinjit?"

Aomine memunculkan perempatan tebal imajiner di kepalanya. "Mengangkat kau saja aku sudah sekuat tenaga, sialan! Uhh—berat—sial!"

"Kalau begitu, aku harus naik lebih tinggi, _nanodayo_!" serunya, seraya mulai mengubah posisi duduk itu dan mencoba meletakkan telapak kakinya di pundak Aomine.

"—E-eh! Midorima- _teme_! Apa yang kau laku—"

Namun, gerakkan terlalu tiba-tiba Midorima justru membuat Aomine kehilangan keseimbangan dan oleng ke samping—

"Huwaaa!"

— _bruk_!

Mereka berdua terjatuh, mencumbu lantai dengan sadis.

Aomine merasakan kepalanya pening selama beberapa detik. Ketika sadar, dia menyadari bahwa kepalanya baru saja membentur sesuatu yang—err—empuk?

"Minggir, _AHO_!" teriakan frustasi Midorima terdengar kemudian, bersamaan dengan kepala Aomine yang ditendang dengan seenaknya. Maka Aomine tersungkur, posisi menunggingnya benar-benar memalukan.

Dia cepat-cepat kembali berdiri, hendak memaki Midorima karena menendangnya secara tidak manusiawi, tapi diurungkan kemudian ketika melihat keadaan Midorima yang meringkuk kesakitan di lantai.

"Sakiiiit ...," pekiknya terdengar dengan suara kecil, Midorima tampak menutup erat-erat kedua matanya. Perlu beberapa detik bagi Aomine untuk sadar bahwa Midorima sedang memegangi selangkangannya sendiri.

Tunggu—

Tidak, tidak. Bukan Midorima sedang menstruasi atau semacamnya.

Aomine memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya sendiri dengan memasang wajah bodoh.

Wah, ternyata barusan kepalanya jatuh menimpa ... _itu_.

Malu, miris, merasa bersalah; membentuk kombinasi ekspresi konyol di muka wajah Aomine.

Dia masih betah berbengong ria sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa Midorima sudah terlalu lama meringkuk menahan sakit di lantai. Oh, ini salahnya.

Aomine mulai berjongkok, mengambil tempat tidak jauh dari Midorima. "He-hei, Midorima, kau ti-tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aomine, panik. Pertanyaan bodoh, mungkin. Jelas-jelas si hijau itu sangat kesakitan.

Sial. Beberapa detik, Midorima bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Mengamati wajah laki-laki bersurai hijau musim semi itu lebih lama, Aomine terpaku pada pipinya yang memerah jambu dan setitik kecil air mata yang menghiasi ekor netra hijau Midorima yang terpejam erat.

Terpaku atensi, menghipnotisnya lebih dalam.

Bahkan Aomine tidak sadar dia sudah mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mempertemukan kulit telapak tangannya dengan pelipis Midorima yang dingin tersapa angin.

Merasakan sentuhan itu, Midorima terkejut dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar secara refleks. Tatkala pandangannya bertemu atensi dengan biru tua yang sepekat malam, wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas secara kentara.

"... A-Aom-mine?"

Panggilan pelan yang sarat akan tanda tanya itu yang mengembalikan seluruh fokus Aomine kembali pada kepalanya. Ketika sadar dia sudah pegang-pegang pelipis si hijau tanpa izin, Aomine menarik kembali tangannya itu cepat, "E-eh, maaf," dia tertawa seraya menyengir. "Sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya kemudian, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Midorima tidak menanyainya lebih lanjut soal hal memalukan yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Midorima tidak langsung menjawab, dia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas lantai. "Tidak apa-apa, _nanodayo_ ," katanya. Wajahnya tetap merah dan dia menunduk. Benar-benar lucu.

Menurunkan alisnya, Aomine bersuara kemudian, "Ya ... sepertinya kita memang tidak bisa menutup jendela itu." Jujur, Aomine tidak mau berusaha lagi dan mengulang kejadian seperti tadi.

"Hm ...," Midorima hanya bergumam tidak jelas sebagai jawaban. Setelah hening menyelimuti selama beberapa detik, dia bergeser menepi ke sudut ruangan; bersandar pada pertemuan antara ujung barisan loker dan dinding berjendela tadi—lalu bergeming memeluk kedua lutunya.

Aomine menatapnya. Dia memang tidak terlalu pintar, tapi dia bisa menebak bahwa Midorima semakin kedinginan. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Mengaku kedinginan saja Midorima enggan melakukannya, 'kan?

 _Sret_.

Midorima sedikit terkejut ketika dia sadar Aomine telah meraih sebelah tangannya, menggenggamnya erat, sesekali menggesek-gesekkannya pelan; menyalurkan suhu tubuhnya yang masih sedikit lebih hangat dari Midorima.

"Aomi—"

"Aku kedinginan, jadi aku pinjam tanganmu," balas Aomine cepat sebelum Midorima sempat bertanya. Ya, dia berbohong. Bersimpati pada si sulit jujur berharga diri tinggi ini memang perlu sedikit akal-akalan.

Midorima melempar tatapannya ke arah lain—sepertinya sudah menjadi gerakan refleks, "Ya sudah," katanya, berpura-pura tidak acuh. "Bukan karena aku peduli padamu, _nanodayo_."

"Ya, ya ...," Aomine menjawab malas. Diam-diam dia menahan diri supaya tidak mengeluarkan tawa karena reaksi Midorima barusan sangat berlawanan dengan genggaman tangannya pada Aomine yang sedikit demi sedikit semakin mengerat; mencari kehangatan.

Ketika dilihatnya kedua mata Midorima sudah terkatup-katup menahan kantuk, Aomine menghembuskan napas panjang, kemudian tanpa banyak bicara dia ikut duduk di sebelah Midorima; bersandar pada tembok. Aomine mulai mencoba memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin untuk menyembunyikan netranya terjun ke alam mimpi.

Dia masih sempat tersenyum kecil.

Ya, hari yang cukup mengejutkan.

Aomine harus mengakui bahwa dia sudah cukup biasa dengan sifat Midorima yang sulit jujur itu. Mungkin ... mereka bisa menjadi lebih akrab mulai sekarang?

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Hai, Erry-kun di sini xD saya (lagi-lagi) menulis crack pairing ... tapi kali ini tidak diambil dari karakter minor karena ... saya kesengsem AoMido semenjak nulis ff Momoi fujoshi ya ampuuun :"D (dan sedikit karena momen Aomine dijaring Midorima gara-gara telat latihan ... saya lupa episod berapa :"D)

Ini Teikou!Aomine xD Aomine yang masih imut-imut dan kawan baik Kuroko itu lho~ ahhh sukaaaa banget polos-polos khas anak-anaknya diaaaa /plak/ yang gedenya juga suka sih ... seme-seme gimaanaaa gitu /palelu/

BTW SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN MIDORIIIIIIIN /telat woi/

Oke, sekian curhatan aneh dari saya :') kritik, saran, dan komentarnya silakan jangan sungkan masukkan saja ke kotak _review_ , minna- _samaaa_ ~ terima kasih banyaaak xD

* * *

 **[ini ada sedikit tambahan yang sepertinya gak jelas(?), silakan dinikmati(?)]**

* * *

Dua orang laki-laki, tertidur dengan posisi kurang nyaman bersandar pada tembok di belakang tubuh, berpegangan tangan dengan manisnya. Aomine tampak berposisi seenaknya dengan tungkai yang entahlah sudah bagaimana mendeskripsikan keanehan posenya. Tapi di samping itu, Midorima yang posisinya cukup normal menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Aomine; mungkin secara tidak disadarinya.

— _ting._

Sebatang kecil kunci jatuh menimpa lantai, bergeming menyendiri setelah terpantul beberapa kali.

Sementara orang yang baru saja memegang kunci tersebut membulatkan kedua matanya, ternganga tidak percaya. Iris merah jambunya berkilat-kilat antusias.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Terdengar kemudian teriakkan yang anehnya lebih seperti girang dari pada was-was.

Padahal gadis berambut panjang ini sudah mati-matian menggerutu karena malas disuruh sang kapten mengambil beberapa arsip yang tertinggal di ruang ganti. Ternyata, mandat yang turun langsung dari kapten tersebut telah membawanya pada asupan bergizi di pagi hari.


End file.
